Favors
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: They have each other's back, when they aren't fighting that is...


_**A/N: So…I just watched the Prank'd episode and it was amazing. Chad did something sweet for Sonny because HE WANTED TO!!! Eeek! Anyways, I don't own SWAC.**_

_**Favors**_

"Hey," Sonny smiled meekly as she walked into the dressing room. Chad was sitting in the makeup chair, running through his lines. After seeing him, she was suddenly hit with a wave of nerves; she never expected it would be so hard to thank him, "Um…I see you got all the glue off," Sonny commented lamely.

"Yeah. I came out okay, wish I could say the same about my car."

"I'm sorry about that," Sonny walked towards the chair, "I guess we all just got carried away. Even if it was all Zora's fault, I still feel horrible especially since…since you got me that…that audition."

Chad stood from the chair and walked over towards the clothing rack. He didn't really know what to say. He and Sonny weren't used to awkward silences; they mostly filled them in with fighting. But for some reason, now, he didn't feel all that up to fighting with her.

"Yeah well…"

"Thank you," Sonny interrupted knowing there was no turning back now, "I…really appreciate that you would do something like that for me. You did something nice just to be nice and I wasn't used to that."

"Yeah well it was kind of sudden," Chad shrugged.

"And then for me to go and join in on making fun of you glued to the window…and for putting the hat on you…it was cruel. You were nice to me and I thanked you by being a jerk," Sonny looked towards the floor as if it would provide her with the answer she was searching for.

"Don't," Chad held up his hand, "Um…yeah I wasn't all that nice to you just so you know."

"What do you mean? You recommended me! A recommendation from Chad Dylan Cooper is a pretty big deal and very nice."

"Let's just say I wouldn't use your toothpaste today if I were you," Chad smirked. Sonny could practically feel the tension ease with that stupid smirk of his – the smirk she usually hated that she now found to be positively wonderful.

"Okay," she laughed, "I'll be sure to remember that. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I really am sorry and to thank you for getting me the audition, even if I did ruin it all. You can be really sweet, you know?" Sonny quickly recovered, swallowing her words as quickly as she had spoken them, "Um…I didn't mean…I…"

"So I _can't_ be really sweet?" Chad glanced at her with that irresistible look of his that made her want to slap him.

"Yes. I meant _that_…I just didn't…"

"You're backpedaling."

"Yes."

"Why are you backpedaling?"

"Because," Sonny exhaled every ounce of air she had stored within her, "Never mind. Forget I even said that. Anyways, thank you."

"You're welcome," Chad replied blankly.

"So…why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you get me the audition in the first place?"

Chad paused, putting down the scarf that was in his hand, and began to take intense interest in the floor tiles. He didn't want to get into this, not with her, not now anyways, "Um…because you were actually good and Tawni…_wow_…"

"You don't need to go any further. I had nightmares of Tawni's impression all night," Sonny laughed and Chad actually joined in.

"Yeah well, it was pretty bad. But you…you got something Munroe."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you aren't as great as me – _obviously _– but you do have something. Better be careful, Munroe, it might actually be mistaken for talent someday," Chad grinned and Sonny felt her legs melt underneath her.

"Thanks, Chad. That was…nice of you to say."

"Don't say I'm never nice to you," Chad grabbed her eyes in his, "And don't sweat it, there's going to be lots of other auditions. I can help if you want…I know people who know people."

"Thanks, Chad," Sonny smiled, "That's great."

"Okay, am I great or am I nice? Pick one, I can't be both. Okay, so maybe I can – I am C.D.C you know."

"Well, I better get going back to our set. But I'll see you around."

"Sure thing," Chad nodded. Sonny was heading off when Chad stopped her, "Hey, Munroe! I-Y-E-N-A-I-A-H."

"Chad, drop the stupid abbreviations," Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Fine. If you ever need anything, I'm here. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Sonny nodded, appreciating the gesture, "And if you ever need anything…"

"You're there to. I know."

"Bye, Chad," Sonny blushed.

"Bye, Sonny."

"PEACE OWHT SUCKAS!" Sonny shouted and threw Chad's classic 'peace-out' sign.

"What was _that_?" Chad smirked.

"See how lame it is when you do that?" Sonny asked.

"Oh you are mistaken, Munroe. It is only lame when _you _do it. When I do it…it's awesome!"

"Psh, sure thing Chad," Sonny laughed, "But we all know it's lame."

"The only thing lame in here is you!"

"Oh is that so? And who's the one with elephant manure in his car?" Sonny laughed again, "That's right – _you_!"

"You'll pay, Munroe!"

"But I didn't even do anything! It was all Zora!"

"So? You'll still pay," Chad couldn't help but smile upon seeing her worried expression, "So watch your back."

"I always do."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Ha! That the best you got?"

"At the moment? Yes."

"You're impossible! You know that right?"

"And yet you find me irresistible."

"Shut up," Sonny scoffed.

"You're only upset because it's true."

"I have to go."

"Peace out, sucka."

"Right back at you, Cooper."

Chad watched her leave and he couldn't help but smile to himself. He would be there for her when she needed him, and her for him, but right now – it was way more fun to fight.


End file.
